First NinPow! Volume: Hattari's Love is Unrequited
is the first episode of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi. Synopsis to be added Plot As the mini-series opens, Rentaro Kagura provides narration that in the year 2022, the Earth is still under the threat of global warming and environmental deterioration. In order to combat this threat, Japan looks to its past and rediscovers the ancient arts of Ninjitsu. This allows society to create and manipulate the elements in ways that don't harm the environment. Thus, the Diet passed the Ninja Act, stating that all citizens are required to learn ninja training and use jutsu skills to protect the environment and turns Japan into a "ninja society". However, an evil criminal ninja clan called the Niji no Hebi is secretly behind this plan for sinister purposes, as they engange in activity all over the world. Only Rentaro can stop them as the Heart of the Blade...Kamen Rider Shinobi! Rentaro faces off against his sister Iroha in a ninja match, but he proves to be unable to beat her as his fire ninpo is too weak and she simply reflects a stronger version of it back at him and pins him down with shurikens, defeating him which ends the match and earns her 10 points. The forest they were battling in was a holographic simulation which dissolves and the spectators cheer for Iroha's victory and advancement in the 5th Annual Ninjutsu Championship Tournament. Iroha helps her brother up and Rentaro congratulates her, Iroha hopes to become champion so that she can get a job at the Konjou Company as they both walk and sit down to eat lunch. If she does, both she and her brother can leave poverty and be able to afford living expenses. Rentaro feels bad he can't get a good paying job, but Iroha says it isn't his responsibility anymore to worry about her and she hopes that one day she will become the #1 elite ninja. The next morning at the Kagura residence, Master Gamano (who is a scroll painting of a toad) informs Rentaro that the Niji no Hebi are searching for their princess, which turns out to be Iroha. Rentaro freaks out and shakes Master Gamano, asking how they found out. But Master Gamano yells at him to stop and calm down, otherwise he'll tear him. He explains that the ninja clan doesn't know it is Iroha yet and she doesn't know that she is their princess either. This calms Rentaro down, but Master Gamano tells him that Niji no Heibi's assassins are on the move and trying to track the princess down. Rentaro suggests they cancel their participation in the tournament, as the Konjou Company is backing the Niji no Hebi and competing would put Iroha in danger. Master Gamano thinks that Iroha is capable of handling herself and the tournament will improve her training, plus winning the tournament grand prize would allow all of them to be able to live. Rentaro thinks that he should be the one to win the tournament to protect Iroha, but Master Gamano says that while that would help, it would also possibly expose his secret identity as Kamen Rider Shinobi and its best to keep up the act of being a bumbling ninja to not arouse suspicion. Iroha thinks she hears someone with Rentaro, who panics and tries to pretend nothing is going on by transporting a bonsai tree into the room and pretending to prune it. She then berates him for not paying the electric bill again, as a result, their lights have been shut off by the power company. Rentaro apologizes and says he forgot, to which she says that he should constrain his negligence to his ninja skills. Insulted by this, Rentaro decides to participate in another match to show he's not. Later, however, Rentaro is soon quickly beaten by a ninja using wind ninjutsu in a cowboy outfit much to the amusement of his sister. An announcer states that all partciapants should go to the standings bulletin board to see who qualified for the tournament. Iroha is elated to find out she made it, but Rentaro is bummed out as he isn't even listed since he lost his last match. The crowd soon runs in the opposite direction to cheer for someone, who turns out to be Isamichi Konjo, future heir to Konjo Company and Rentaro and Iroha's childhood friend, who is signing autographs and letting people take pictures of him on their phones. This proves to be underwhelming for both of them as "Icchi" isn't that big of a deal, but Rentaro tries to ask Icchi if he can persuade his father Mr. Konjo to let him back in the tournament. Ichhi refuses as his father only recognizes strong ninjas, while Iroha is dissapointed that the celeb the fans were gushing over was Icchi as she thought it would be Kamen Rider Shinobi. She says how much she admires the mystery hero who saves her from evil ninjas, which flatters Rentaro who offers to buy her anything she wants while upsetting Icchi as he has a crush on Iroha. Iroha turns down her brother's offer as he needs to get ready to go to work, he's been late several times and he should hurry or his pay will get docked again and they need to be able to afford to eat. Rentaro says he wants to support her 'til the very end, but she protests that she isn't a child anymore and is 17 years old. An announcer tells the qualifying tournament contestants to head to the reception hall. Iroha says good bye to her brother and urges him to get to work on time. Icchi gushes over how cute Iroha is, but then realizes he has business to attend to and says goodbye to Rentaro as well. Despite her demand, Rentaro does not go to work and instead "cheers on" his sister by watching her from afar, who is doing an obstacle course to determine her ninja skills. Iroha seems to be having trouble later on with the course, but Rentaro discovers that someone is sabotaging her run. Disguising himself as a referee and using his binoculars. he discovers someone is using marbles to trip her up and bending the shurikens so they miss the targets. He sees a shadowy figure lurking in the trees and throws one of the bent shurikens, which seemingly misses and hits a dummy substitute, but Rentaro sees drops of blood and follows the trail. He loses his quarry in the crowd but soon sees a ninja with his face obscured by an orange cloth stalking Iroha. Believing this man to be the one behind the fixing of her course run, he confronts and then chases after him. The man stops and admits he did it and now his hand has been forced. He then produces a golden gourd, which summons a belt and he into Kamen Rider Hattari. He summons some ninja dummies to combat "the referee", but Rentaro vanishes with the help of some smoke bombs and then stands atop a hill where the sun is shining to obscure his face as he transforms into Shinobi. Shinobi quickly defeats the ninja dummies and then turns his attention to Hattari. The two engage in a jutsu duel of fire and ice, which at first results in Shinobi being frozen, but he thaws out thanks to quickly summoning a fire armor jutsu technique and swiftly defeats Hattari with his Finish Ninpou Rider Slash. Shinobi pulls off the mask of the detransformed Rider, only to be shocked that it was Icchi, when suddenly a flurry of shurikens fly behind him and hit him. Cast * : * : * : * : *Narration, Shinobi Driver Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Shinobi: *Kamen Rider Hattari: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *There are a few references to ''in this episode: **On the board of ranking, one of the ninja candidates is named , who shares the same pronunciation with , a cowboy themed ninja from ''Ninninger, which is also portrayed by actor Hideya Tawada, the actor of Rentaro Kagura/Kamen Rider Shinobi. ***Rentaro losing to a cowboy ninja is also a reference to this. **The Niji no Hebi and Yaminin's appearance and introduction in Shinobi's opening is similar to Gengetsu Kibaoni and his general's appearances/introductions in Ninninger's opening. *When Isamichi materializes his Driver from his bottle gourd, the V-Buckle's transformation SFX is heard the moment his Shuriken Starter materializes along with the Driver. External links to be added References Category:Web series episodes